Biography of Heartbreak
by electrics
Summary: [AU, ooc] It didn't take much common sense to know Drew was trouble and typically Leo steered away from that sort of stuff, but when his best friend gets hurt, he's out for blood. Watch out, because the camp's hottest heart-breaker was about to get her own heart broken, and Leo would stop at nothing until it splintered into pieces . leo&calypso . multichap.
1. Chapter 1

[AU, ooc] It didn't take much common sense to know Drew was trouble and typically Leo steered away from that sort of stuff, but when his best friend gets hurt, he's out for blood. Watch out, because the camp's hottest heart-breaker was about to get her own heart broken, and Leo would stop at nothing until it splintered into pieces . leo&calypso . multichap.

**.**

**a/n: **meep. okay, since this is AU [alternate universe] and ooc [out of character], do not do not **do. not. **lecture me about the characters being a bit different. I'm trying to keep a couple of them _mostly_ in character but still, some things -and people- will be changed.

ps. this is all human so no gods nor godly powers in this one. And also, CHB is going to be called Camp Hartwood bc I can't really explain why it's called half blood without complications lol

pps. the title is the song "biography of heartbreak" by This Century

**beta'd by the amazing haley (borderlies)**

* * *

**.**

**Biography of Heartbreak**

chapter one

a summer of mistakes never learned from

**.**

**Leo** **was never all that into relationships**. He was quite used to the comfort of his gadgets and gizmos. Emotions were..._unstable_. He never really could control those —not the way he could control his machinery. Feelings could deteriorate the immune system, make people weaker and ultimately more vulnerable. They could send the human mind spinning in a million directions, make you concentrate on the wrong things, and even get you hurt. 'Lovesick' was truly an illness, in Leo's eyes.

So, you thought wiring and rewiring the circuit board for a whole camp's electricity, along with assembling a dozen new inventions a week, and repairing-well, _everything_, was complicated? No, love-gone-wrong could bring about _much _more disaster.

In fact, the only thing—or rather, person—Leo hated more than love, was the _queen of hearts_ herself: Drew. She was only the average, run-of-the-mill teenage girl who had a knack for making lives miserable. First she contaminated boys [give or take the occasional girl] with her _lovesickness,_ and then continued to stomp on their little hearts, and thus make their lives miserable. Oh, what a pity.

He could still remember the summer she arrived at camp. They were, what, six? Seven? Whatever age it may have been, they were _young. _Little kids with innocent minds full of sugar and hype. Drew had walked up to the Big House and stood quietly as her parents exchanged words with Mr. Brunner, the camp Activities Director. [This was ironic, seeing as he couldn't really move around much in that squeaky old wheelchair.] Tiny Drew was shown to her cabin, given a tour, and from then on, she was a regular camper. If only he could go back in time and scare her far, far away from this place; maybe then his life would be much more peaceful.

But for now, Leo was hunched over his desk with failed blueprints sprawled about the room and his tools messily piled up next to him. It was the night before camp started up again, and he had to concentrate all of his energy on working until the moment he had to leave. With a final wire hooked up, his invention buzzed to life. It was a toy helicopter rigged to fly according to vocal commands, and it was also able to extend its metal ligaments for any assistance needed. It wasn't his cleverest contraption, that's for certain, but it was all he could do for the time being.

**.**

"Leo!" His foster mother, June, called from the bottom of the staircase. "The bus is here!" Leo shot up in his chair abruptly, dried drool crusty in the corners of his mouth and on the desk where his head had been. Yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly, he pushed himself out of the chair. _Shoot! _He mentally cursed himself, having forgotten to finish packing. After running his hands through his hair and shaking it wildly [considering that "combed"], he rushed to shove clothes into his suitcase at random, and he made sure that his tools and belt were included.

Soon enough, he was tumbling out the door and onto the bus and claiming his regular seat in the back right by his friends: Calypso, Piper, and Jason. Calypso braided her hair, offering Leo a small smile and a "Hey." He nodded in response, shuffling in his seat to properly accompany both him and his backpack [as his suitcase had been tossed in the bus storage compartment]. "How did the school year treat you guys?" Calypso continued. She had already tied off the braid and started twirling a stray lock of hair.

Jason's shoulders shrugged, and he let out a bored sigh. "I almost got a B in one class, but I managed to raise it to an A minus before my mom blew her top." Mrs. Grace was never the best mother on the planet, but she had high expectations of her son. Thalia, Jason's sister, dropped out of high school at sixteen, making it especially important to their mother that he was the big success of the family. And how could he not be? With his golden hair, muscular build, and shimmery blue eyes… Everyone always figured that if this whole 'gotta go to med-school' thing didn't pan out, becoming an Abercrombie model was always an option.

"Poor you," Leo joked. "Only an A! Whereas _some_ of us are struggling to even get a C minus." He crossed his arms and smirked. "_Piper._"

Piper glared at him furiously, thwacking him with her pillow pet. At this, Leo chuckled and shoved away the panda-pillow. Although he would never admit it to anyone, he really missed them whilst away at school; Jason and Piper were latched to his side from the beginning. And unfortunately, they were the most consistent thing in his life besides camp itself. He was always being sent from foster house to foster house, a new "mom and dad" every few months. But yet, every year he would come back to this camp, and there they are.

They were what kept him sane, in an insane kind of way.

The bus pulled into a narrow drive, under an archway that read 'Camp Hartwood'. Soon, they were brushing past the pine trees lining the front of the camp and through the strawberry fields, until, finally, they arrived at the Big House. Forming a line, everyone arose from their seats and poured out of the bus, desperate to get to camp already, desperate to start their summer. And all that was standing in their way was being confined in that yellow bus.

Mr. Brunner was sitting in his wheelchair on the deck to greet newcomers; but, Jason, Piper, Calypso, and Leo just slipped past him. They simply needed to sign in, and they could go to their cabins to unpack.

**.**

Cabins were a randomly decided thing, but it always seemed that people in a certain cabin had similar interests. For example, cabin three had all of the swimmers and lifeguards, with the occasional cliché dude that was really into surfing and using words like 'righteous' and 'gnarly'. Leo's cabin, cabin nine, was very...high tech. Everyone in the cabin loved metalworking and building things just like he did, so they got along quite nicely. Each bunk was constructed of certain metals, decorated to the campers' accord. Also, along the wall behind each bunk, was a control panel which could be hand-wired to their liking so it could do whatever they wanted. This place was Leo's home.

"Hey." Leo nodded to a few of his friends as he came in and settled down in his bunk. He always preferred the bottom bunk—it made it easier to sneak off to his work station in the middle of the night while everyone was supposed to be sleeping. After unpacking, [a.k.a. shoving his things under his bed in a messy manner and tossing blankets onto his mattress] Leo slipped outside.

And then, there she was.

Drew in all of her..._Drew-ness_, flirting with a few guys but paying close attention to one in particular. Jason.

Leo wasn't having none of that.

Screw double negatives.

The curly haired boy then marched up to his best friend, yanking him away and giving him a look like 'WTF are you thinking, man?!' But it was no use; Jason just rolled his eyes and turned back to her. _What's the worst that could happen? _Leo imagined Jason brushing it off like it was nothing.

"And I said, 'Shut up you idiot, you're drunk!'"

Jason chuckled at his own lame story; Drew giggled a bit as well. But Leo saw right through it. Leo knew that she was only faking it, and surely Jason had to notice too. He just _had _to. Didn't he? Suddenly, Jason looped his arm around Drew's waist. "So, Leo, I should probably tell you that Drew and I have been dating for a while." The blonde exchanged a nervous glance with his—ew—_girlfriend_. Leo wanted to jump off a cliff right then and there. "You cool with that?"

After giving Drew a disgusted once-over, Leo turned to glare at Jason.

"No." He turned away without another word.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: **short chapter meh. not my best, I guess but I wanted to jump right into the actual plot. originally, I had some of their plan making in there but I decided to save it for next chapter lol. thanks loads for all of the awesome reviews guys c: heart you

thank you haley for beta-ing

**.**

**Biography of Heartbreak**

chapter two

a love like _no_

**.**

**Drew was much worse than Leo originally thought. **And that was saying something, since he already considered her a no-good, rotten dream-crusher. He didn't even _think _that she could be a slut too. But, he reached the conclusion that she was the epitome of god-awfulness when he turned a corner in the Mess Hall to discover her in a make-out session with...some boy he didn't really know.

The girl didn't even notice his presence until he scurried away, shrieking, "I'M TELLING JASON!" over his shoulder. Even then, Drew only pulled away to spot his retreating figure, before diving back in without remorse. "_Jerk-face,_" Leo declared under his breath.

Somewhere between the Mess Hall and Jason's cabin, Leo had an epiphany. He couldn't tell him—no matter how badly he wanted to do a victory dance and shout at the top of his lungs that he _so_ called it. And he really, _really _did. But he didn't quite have the heart to do it, or lack thereof. Because Leo was only human and he didn't want to bring that pain upon his friend. Although, not telling him could really backfire in the long run... See, this is one of the reasons he hated love. It made things complicated for_everyone_; even people outside of the core relationship.

Leo made a mental note to marry a robot instead of a living person.

_Yes, excellent idea, Leo._

With a heaving sigh, Leo paced down a dirt path and ran some fingers through his hair. How utterly confused he was. Do the right/wrong thing, or do the other right/wrong thing, that is the question. Without realizing it, he was on the way to Jason's cabin and was knocking on the door persistently. _No, Leo, stop it! Bad Leo, bad! _He internally chided his actions. He was quite surprised when the door opened up to reveal a glum-looking Jason. "Hey, Leo."

His blue eyes were duller than usual, Leo noted. This made his own brown orbs narrow in a scrutinizing fashion. "What's wrong, dude. You're all…" he made a large gesture to Jason with his arms, trying to find a word, "sad."

With a shake of his little blonde head, Jason chuckled. But it wasn't light and carefree as it usually was; it came out forced and stale. Almost _mocking_. "Well..."

**.**

"Piper!" Leo grumbled, as he stormed into her cabin.

She was casually lying on her mattress with her legs crossed and a magazine in her lap. Calypso sat plump on the bed next to her, reading a book. The comforter her bed donned was a pale blue, contrasting greatly in the mix of pink sheets throughout the cabin, other than Piper's similar pale blue.

Leo jumped up and down, waving his arms to get the girl's attention. Piper didn't bother to look up, just rolling her eyes. "What is it now, Valdez?"

Collapsing next to her, Leo tried to look at her with disappointment. Unfortunately this ended with him cracking up, because Leo was never one for serious looks. Soon, he recovered and glared at her. "Why did you tell him? How did you know? He's so upset!" he rambled. Piper leveled her gaze with his, shaking her head as he went on. Finally, she tuned back into his words. "And _bam_! He's married to a horse. It'll happen, I swear."

"Will you just chill?" she asked, rather exasperated. "He had to find out eventually, it was either going to be me or some dude who thought Drew was _his_. Your choice."

Leo grumbled in defeat, pacing across the floor. He needed to do something. There was no way he would let Drew continue her reign of E.W., also known as 'ever wretchedness'. No, Leo had to think of some plan to stop it. They were sixteen for Pete's sake; he wanted to enjoy his last two years of camp before he became a counselor. Hopefully she would go away by then.

He was making a rather constipated-looking face that contorted and wrinkled, whilst he was lost in his hard concentration. From experience, Piper knew he was trying—and failing—to come up with a plan. "Look, genius." She stood up and patted him on the shoulder. "The only way to get back at her is to show her how it feels." When he shot her a puzzled look, she sighed but clarified anyway. "_Someone_ has to break _her_ heart."

"Well..." Leo pursed his lips. "Who's going to do the whole heart-breaking-thing?" Calypso, who had been listening to the conversation, and Piper immediately shot him an _'are you serious'_ look. "No...No, no, no! I can't—I don't _do_ relationships. I'm good with my tools and my wicked sense of humor, thank-you-very-much!" He crossed his arms defiantly and pouted like a little kid.

Piper sighed and pinched his ear, dragging him out the door with Calypso following close behind. He didn't know where they were going, since her grip made him hunch over, and all he could stare at was the ground beneath their feet. His sneakers were loosely tied, and he could see the knot unraveling with each step in the rocky path.

.

After a while, Piper released him, and they stopped walking. Leo rubbed his ear, the lobe red from her fingers pressing so hard. The three of them were standing in an enclosed garden, secluded from the rest of camp. Vines twisted up an archway, snaking throughout, entwined with others. The curly-haired boy wanted to ask where they were, but he figured he would find out eventually anyway, and so he didn't waste his time on it.

Calypso sat on a stone bench, un-braiding and re-braiding her cinnamon hair. She was very pretty, and Leo was definitely aware of this. Of course, he never voiced those thoughts, but ever since they reunited this summer he found himself gawking at her a lot. "We need to teach you," Piper interrupted his thoughts. "If we don't, this will never work."

"Excuse me, but," Leo cut in, "why is this all necessary? Why don't we just give Jason some ice cream, let Drew go on her little rampage and call it a night?"

They pretended not to hear him.


End file.
